¡Quiero un perro!
by merry.liss
Summary: bella, una chica irresponsable decide hacerse cargo de un pequeño cachorrito TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece :)**

**BPOV**

Iba caminando por la calle, pensando en lo tremendamente aburrido que había sido este día, nada fuera de lo común, como siempre, ir a la escuela, una llamada de atención, "visita" de mis padres a mi maestro de algebra, regaño por parte de ellos, un reporte, en fin..Aburrido

seguí caminando, por fin había encontrado algo divertido que hacer, iba pateando una piedra de camino a casa, llevaba por lo menos 5 minutos haciéndolo, hasta que me arte y la patee mucho mas fuerte tratando de perderla de vista, y funciono, al parecer tengo buen pie debería meterme a futbol o algo parecido, solo para matar el tiempo. vi la piedra volando por el aire, callo sobre un auto rebotando en él y después cayendo hacia el otro lado. ¡Genial!. Sonreí

Comencé a escuchar un ruido desde el blanco de mi ataque, sonaba algo parecido a un animal después de que un auto pasó por encima de su patita. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y corrí hacia el origen de los lloriqueos.

Y si, allí estaba como lo suponía, un animalito, me acerque lo más posible a él

-Ow!, pero si eres un lindo cachorrito- lo acaricie- siento lo de la piedra, pero no puedes culparme!, culpa a la escuela y a los maestros, hacen que todo sea aburrido- cante la ultima palabra y no se porque pero el perro parecía entenderme. Sonreí al cachorro y busque alguna placa o algo por el estilo que indicara que tenia dueño. Nada

puse mis manos en mis caderas y mire al cachorro, al parecer se había recompuesto del pequeño incidente con la roca (o rocota jeje), comencé a mirar su rabito moverse de izquierda a derecha consecutivamente, según mis conocimientos culturales, el que un perro mueva la cola es signo de felicidad. ¡Eso significaba una cosa! el quería que yo me hiciera cargo de el, jamás le negaría eso después de lo que hice (accidentalmente).

Recogí al animalito y después camine pensando en un montón de nombres para él.

- que tal piglo?- dije al azar, el cachorrito paro de mover la colita bruscamente- creo que eso es un no, verdad?- la comenzó a mover de nuevo, ¡ya comenzaba a entender como funcionaba esto de la comunicación!, era muy fácil, no entiendo por que mis padres se la mantenían diciendo que tener un perrito era demasiada responsabilidad, ¡patrañas!, esto es mas fácil que andar en bicicleta.

- ya se, te llamaras Rudi!- volví a mirar la colita, aun seguía moviéndose y sonreí- Rudi será

Llegue a casa, ahora solo necesitaba ocultar a Rudi de mis padres mientras conseguía su aprobación para tener un perrito, mire mi habitación, fácil podría perderse en ella por lo que tuve que dudar un segundo antes de dejarlo allí.

- si no te encuentro, te subes sobre ese montón de ropa- movió la colita, ¡genial!

Baje a la cocina, mis padres no tardarían en llegar del restaurante, al parecer mi maestra de biología se había hecho muy 'buena amiga' de mis padres, por lo tanto tenían una extraña e irritante camaradería. Aunque claro yo sabía muy bien sobre qué, o mas bien quién, era el tema principal de sus conversaciones. Ugh!

Tome un poco de comida para mi nueva y estupenda mascota, me decidí por pizza fría y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, imagine que leche seria una buena bebida para acompañar su comida, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un bebé.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, y encontré a Rudi sobre la pila de ropa

- si que eres listo muchacho- asentí orgullosa- te traje algo de comer, toma..- me incline y coloque los recipientes, comenzó a olisquear la "comida"

- ¿que?, todos aman la pizza!- le reclame al ver como la rebanada era rechazada vilmente- bien, te traeré mas pastel, ahora vuelvo...

Corrí rápidamente hacia la cocina y encendí la TV al escuchar ruidos provenientes del exterior, actuaría como si nada estuviera pasando

- Hey bells, llegamos- canto renee

- estoy en la cocina!.- grite mientras cerraba el refrigerador después de haber sacado una soda.

Me senté en una de las sillas y comencé a ver animal planet, mas específicamente el _'encantador de perros'_, tenía que tomar tips sobre como hacer de Rudi un perrito de bien.

-hija, no quiero que tomes esas cosas, te pones un poco hiperactiva.- dijo Charlie al tiempo que me arrebataba el bote de las manos. Iba a reclamar, pero supe que no seria buena idea si quería persuadir a mis padres

- tienes razón padre, y lo siento- dije solemnemente con la mano en el corazón-y que tal estuvo la cena con la srita. Mc Kensy?- sonreí

Se quedaron callados y me miraron con los ojos desorbitados, los mire alternativamente esperando una respuesta. sin dejar de sonreír

-bueno..- se aclaro la garganta mi padre- fue.. Normal..

Asentí, esperando a que continuaran, pero ellos simplemente seguían observándome. Suprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos y me levante (aun sonriendo)

- como la hija responsable que soy, iré a terminar de recoger mi habitación y después comenzare con mi tarea- coloque la silla en su lugar y les di una ultima mirada, seguían igual, la expresión de mi madre cambio un poco, tal vez inclino un poco mas la cabeza, o talvez no..

Tome la rebanada de pastel despistadamente aprovechando el trance de mis padres y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, podría jurar que oí a mi madre sollozar..

- Rudi- comencé a silbar- Rudi?, traigo mas pastel...

Mire hacia todos lados, y después sentí algo en mi pierna- pero si eres tu pequeño....-me quede un momento cuestionándome sobre la raza de mi mascota. le di su alimento y me dirigí a mi vieja computadora, la cual eh descompuesto mas de 5 veces, pero cuando mi padre llama a un técnico, y este trata de encenderla, milagrosamente funciona!, jamás eh entendido eso, es como cuando te sientes pésimamente mal por culpa de alguna tonta enfermedad y vas al medico, el cual simplemente te pregunta acerca de tus malestares y al final de la consulta te sientes bien!, sin siquiera haber probado medicamento. Conclusión; la mente es poderosa

Me quede mirando Google atentamente, ¿como averiguaría la raza de mi perro?, le eche un vistazo a Rudi el cual se encontraba devorando mi delicioso pastel de chocolate y creí que tenia parecido a un labrador o a un danés. Teclee la primera palabra y al instante salieron imágenes de perros adultos, intente con: labrador cachorro

y si allí estaba, eran idénticos, con la única diferencia de que Rudi era negro, le sonrei

- eres mejor que ellos Rudi- comente orgullosa de mi mascotita

Mi sonrisa de orgullo decayó en el momento en que vi un objeto no identificado en la única parte donde el piso era visible. Demonios!

Pero bueno, por lo visto Rudi me había inspirado, después de limpiar su pequeña accidente, porque se que no lo hizo a propósito, seguí limpiando toda mi habitación, y después de eso hice mi tarea.

- Wow!, me debes una muchacho- lo acaricie- no estaría tan cansada de no ser por ti- lo mire mientras se acurrucaba mas hacia mi- no cantes victoria amigo, aun queda lo mas difícil..

Al día siguiente me las arregle para sacar a Rudi de la casa sin que mis padres se enteraran, no podía dejarlo allí, podrían descubrirlo y después echarlo a la calle.

Rudi gimió como si hubiera leído mi mente- no te preocupes amiguito jamás lo permitiré- le respondí y después ladro con su voz de cachorro- lo mas probable es que si me opongo me echen junto contigo, así que no estarás solo- dije al tiempo que metía al animalito en mi mochila esperanzada a que no se asfixiara

Logre infiltrar a Rudi dentro del escuela, hasta ahora todo iba bien, excepto por la extraña sensación de persecución.

Algebra._ Genial_, pensé sarcásticamente, me adentre en el aula, y aun sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi. Maldita paranoia y para rematar Edward Cullen se sienta a mis espalda, acaso cree que necesito mas nervios?

- bien clase, después de los eventos suscitados el día de ayer- me miro el maestro através de sus gruesas gafas, sus ojos se veían enormes.- quiero que quede claro que cualquier falta al reglamento- señalo la pared en la cual yacía una enorme cartulina- serán reportados- me volvió a mirar- entendido srita Swan?

Asentí nerviosa después de leer el reglamento que curiosamente jamás había leído, en especial la regla número 6, sobre no traer mascotas a clases. No quería que me descubrieran, si lo hacían era probable que llamaran a mis padres y jamás me dejaran conservar a Rudi.

-hey!, bella- susurro la voz de Edward, maldita voz! porque tenia que ser tan condenadamente sexy?, me gire sobre mi asiento y lo vi. iugh!

- que?- susurre irritada. ¡debería ilegalizarse la perfección!

- creo que algo escapo de tu mochila- sonrío, y después miro hacia los pantalones del profesor, Rudi estaba apunto de levantar la pierna y...

- ¡NO!- grite, todos me miraron.

- ¿ocurre algo srita Swan?- hice lo posible por no mirar fijamente al animal, pero con mi vista periférica pude ver como salía del salón de clases

- Yo... creí que se había equivocado en el segundo problema, pero olvídelo- me encogí de hombros

El profesor miro hacia el pizarrón y su ceño confundido cambio a uno de entendimiento- tiene razón señorita, cometí un terrible error...

-uh?

- 2 puntos para Swan!- declaro el profesor, intente ignorar las miradas asombradas y los aplausos provenientes de mis compañeros.

Estaba impaciente por que la clase terminara, mire el reloj pero parecía que las manecillas iban cada vez mas lentas, e incluso se regresaban

Cuando por fin la clase culmino salí corriendo del aula y emprendí la búsqueda de Rudi

oh, vamos bella, piensa piensa, ¿dónde puede estar?, comencé a imaginarme muchas cosas, que si lo hallaba primero algún profesor?, que si se encontraba con algún alumno malo?

Necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente por lo que llamaría a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, aunque sabia que con ella todo tenia un precio, pero para situaciones desesperadas, se requerían medidas desesperadas, solo esperaba que su clase de gimnasia ya hubiera terminado, según Alice su profesor no respetaba el limite de tiempo.

- Alice!- grite alzando las manos y moviéndolas para llamar su atención

- bells! ¿adivina que? Jasper hale me invito a salir!!- chillo emocionada

- Alice, odio no poder mostrar mi alegría, enserio que me alegra mucho, pero en este momento necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!- dije atropelladamente

- bien!, luego te cuento ¿qué necesitas?- comenzó a saltar impacientemente, estaba bien por ahora, necesitaba su acumulo de energía para rescatar a mi pequeño Rudi

- perdí a mi perrito!- lloriquee

- tienes perrito?- levanto una ceja

- si, lo golpee accidentalmente ayer con una piedra y desde entonces somos buenos amigos, necesito encontrarlo Alice!, que si le pasa algo?- a estas alturas, había levantado a Alice del suelo

- bella, en primer lugar, no creo eso de 'accidente', en segundo lugar ¿como puedes tu tener un perro?! no puedes mantener a un pez vivo por mas de dos días y tercero quiero mis pies en el suelo, ahora!

- lo siento Alice!- me estaba impacientando, ahora mismo me imaginaba al bravucón de la escuela metiendo la cabecita de Rudi en el inodoro, busque a Mike como acto reflejo, necesitaba tenerlo a la vista para saber que Rudi estaba bien.

-esta bien- sonrío- te ayudare, pero solo si prometes ir de compras conmigo!- sonrío malévolamente y juro que escuche una melodía que había oído dos días antes en una película de terror.

gemí- pero ally!- me queje- no es justo

- tu decides bells!- canto

- bien!, pero si le tocan un pelo a Rudi no me veras ir nunca jamás de compras contigo- la amenace, si había alguna posibilidad de que encontrara a Rudi aunque sea herido podría escapar de ir de compras y aun así obtener a mi cachorro (herido)

- reconozco esa mirada- grito agitando su dedo frente a mi cara- me quieres tomar el pelo!

- no Alice!- alce mis manos defensivamente- solo encuéntralo quieres?

- bien!, te daré a rudo, eso es lo único que importa!, vivo o no, iras de compras conmigo!- dijo fríamente y después se giro para caminar por el pasillo

-...es Rudi!!- le grite y ella simplemente alzo su mano derecha para restarle importancia, me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase, Alice arreglaría todo..

2 horas después

- ¿dónde estas Alice?!- grite al teléfono, estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para pegar carteles por toda la escuela, ¡al coño la suspensión!

- bells, tranquila Rudi esta bien, déjame decirte que ¡amo a este perro!, hizo que Lauren derramara su comida por todo su atuendo, que no era de buen gusto si me permites decirlo, todo eso paso en cuestión de segundos!, se encontraba caminando 'sexy' hacia mi jazz y todo ocurrió!- se soltó riendo. suspire en alivio

- alguien lo vio?-

- si por alguien te refieres a toda la cafetería... si, pero no te preocupes nadie dirá nada, después de lo que hizo lo llevaran siempre en sus corazones- dijo dramática- estamos en la cafetería

- voy para allá- colgué y cruce los pasillos rápidamente, en mi desesperación y felicidad no me di cuenta que Edward y yo íbamos por el mismo carril en sentidos contrarios hasta que..

- auch!- dije cuando mi trasero toco el piso- Cullen..- escupí- fíjate por donde caminas quieres?

- lo siento swan- me levanto- no te vi, tal vez si crecieras un poco mas lo hubiera hecho- dijo burlonamente- además, tu torpeza no ayuda mucho

Entrecerré mis ojos- te patearía el trasero de no ser porque tengo cosas mucho, pero enserio mucho mas importantes, así que con permiso- lo empuje y senti como tomaba mi mano, ignore el ligero cosquilleo que causo en ella..

- solo eso?- levanto una ceja- no me amenazaras, insultaras o golpearas?- pregunto incrédulo

- eso es lo que quieres?, porque si lo deseas puedo golpearte a domicilio cada vez que se te antoje...pero por hoy no tengo tiempo- lo empuje

- ¡es una cita!- grito cuando le di la espalda y corría hacia la cafetería. le levante un dedo

Llevaba esa maldita palabra dando vueltas por mi mente hasta que entre a la cafetería, había un acumulo de gente en una de las mesas y me dirigí hacia allí hasta que unas manos me detuvieron..

- bells, te vez un poco irritada, seguro podrás controlarte y no lastimar a Rudi?- me pregunto Jacob

- jake, es Rudi por dios, jamás lo lastimaría, además se controlar mi temperamento, con quien crees que estas hablando?- lo empuje

- primero hagamos una prueba- se puso de nuevo frente a mi- si no me haces nada a mi, podrás acercarte a él-lo señalo y después comenzó a avanzar hacia a mi con las palmas extendidas

lo patee fuertemente y se retorció en el suelo de dolor- idiota que se cree- murmure y sonreí a Rudi, quien ahora se encontraba moviendo su colita rápidamente y lloriqueaba en brazos de Alice

Estire mis brazos hacia el y lo tome- oh Rudi, te extrañe tanto, no vuelvas a hacerme eso!- lo agite desesperadamente y después lo abrase- tonto!

Toda la cafetería nos miraba fijamente y me ocurrió lo que siempre trato de evitar. me sonroje- ugh!- me queje y lo coloque en el suelo, lo mantuve dentro del rango de mi visión todo el tiempo, no volvería a confiar en él.

- Alice, muchas gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti...ahora me voy- trate de huir antes de que se acordara del asunto de las compras y eso

- ah ah.. Bells, no se me olvidara-

- rayos!, acaso todo el mundo lee mentes?- pregunte y me fui indignada de allí, con suerte le de miedo acercarse a mi..

- emm.,.- volví de nuevo- olvide algo- me agache y cogi a Rudi- nos vemos en eso de las tiendas- hice una mueca y salí..

* * *

**Hey hOla!! :)** eh aqi una nueva historiaa ;)

si no les gustaaa dejenme un mensajee plis!! i si les gustaa tambieen!!!!!!! :D

creoo qe solo seran 2 caps!

cuidensee (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: solo rudi me pertenece!, ningun otro personajee es mio :)**

Cuando salí del instituto camine hacia mi casa, podría haberme traido mi hermosa y esplendida chevrolet roja, pero simplemente me gustaba caminar, llegue al parque mas cercano a mi casa y solte a mi cachorro

- puedes jugar y hacer tus necesidades, pero nada de fugarte!- le ordene y me sente recargada en un arbol mientras lo vigilaba

- ¿Bella?- preguntó esa tonta voz aterciopelada y varonil, hice como que no lo escuche y gire mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto al 'molesto' sonido- oh.. veo que encontraste a tu perrito- se acerco a él y lo cargo. _Espero que lo muerda_, pense

- Si, estaba en la cafetería- dije sin mirarlo, no es suficiente verlo en la escuela?, sentí como tomaba asiento a un lado mío, y fue cuando me plantee la pregunta ¿porque lo odiaba?

- siento molestarte- comenzó- pero se te callo esto cuando caíste torpemente en el pasillo- eso contesta a mi pregunta?...no

Me fije en sus manos y mi ejemplar de romeo y Julieta sobresalía de su mochila

- yo.. no es mío!- mentí- no leo romanticismos, soy mas de acción tu sabes!- me encogí de hombros

- oh.. ya veo- bajo la mirada al libro y lo volvió a guardar- creo que me lo quedare, ya sabes, por si su dueño lo reclama, si no es así, lo donare- dijo como sin nada

- rayos no!, es mío dámelo!- lo reclame y le quite su mochila, al sacar el libro salio volando algo mas, talvez no me hubiese importado si él no lo hubiera tomado rápidamente y ocultado de mi, no podía perder ninguna oportunidad de burlarme de él, así que insistí- que es eso?-

- no es nada bella!, toma tu libro y vete- ordeno molesto. Bah!

- esta bien... me voy a casa- fingí tomando a mi perrito y mi libro, vi como guardaba el papel en su mochila- y no lo hago porque _tu_ me lo hayas pedido, si no porque _yo_ quiero-

- bien

- bien!- estuve a punto de irme, pero no podía irme con la espinita esa de no saber que es lo que ocultaba, así que me abalance sobre el y le arrebate su mochila

- hey!- grito y yo comencé a correr, mientras corría con mi libro, mi cachorro y su mochila en mis manos, me las arregle para poner a Rudi en el suelo y buscar en su mochila..Diablos estaba por alcanzarme, identifique el papelito y lo saque rápidamente. Edward me tecleo

- me tecleaste!- acuse

- así es, y tu eres una metiche!- acuso riéndose y después me quito su mochila- eres rápida Swan, me sorprende que hayas corrido sin tropezar ni una vez!

- ya sabes, la desesperación por conseguir información es poderosa- dije aun en el suelo, me levante antes de que Rudi lamiera mi cara. Guarde despistadamente la tarjeta en mi pantalón y camine hacia donde habían caído las cosas que se encontraban en mis manos.

Me volví a sentar en un árbol diferente, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, Edward me acompaño aunque ni siquiera se veía cansado, talvez eso también era parte de su perfección. La condición

Rudi se acerco a Edward y comenzó a lamerle la mano. - creo que le agrado- comento

- no lo se, talvez- dije celosa- es engañoso... primero atrae a sus victimas y cuando menos lo esperas ataca!- dije tratando de que le entrara el miedo, pero el solo río

- si claro..emm..Bella?

- ¿si?- dije mirando su perfecto rostro

- Rudi..es.. nombre de mujer?- alzo una ceja

- N O- recalque- porque preguntas?- acaso no era obvio el genero del nombre?

- es solo que...él- señalo a Rudi- es ella- y después esbozo su sexy sonrisa torcida..

Levante la patita de Rudi y después me di un golpe en la frente- pero claro!, eso explica todo- negué varias veces con la cabeza- esos malditos perros no eran gays!-murmure

Edward río a carcajadas, y me quise dar patadas mentales por el placer que me causaba escucharlo, ahora sabia porque lo odiaba, el era tierno, amable (con la mayoría de la gente), inteligente, guapo, hermoso, simplemente perfecto y con esa perfección era imposible no enamorarse de él, por lo que el odio era una buena forma de evitarlo..

- Edward no te rías!, es algo serio... ahora que nombre le pondré?- enterré mi cara entre mis manos

- Rudi esta bien- dijo con tono conciliador, lo mire feo- o ruda, rudita, ruly- se encogió de hombros

Mire a Rudi sentado frente a mi, y le entrecerré los ojos- no pudiste ser niño?- pregunte y recibí un ladrido de su parte. Me sonó a burla

- ..Enserio me gustaba Rudi- me lamente- alguna sugerencia aparte de los nombres anteriores?- le pregunte al tipo de al lado, el me miro durante unos segundos en los que me perdí completamente. Nunca lo había visto bien, pero debía admitir que el color de sus ojos resaltaba aun mas su ya de por si perfecta cara, era un verde que jamás había visto, profundo, expresivo, dulce, parecía feliz..

- me alegra que tomes en cuenta mi opinión- sonrío relucientemente pero sin dejar de mirarme, no me di cuenta el momento en que nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, despegue la vista de sus ojos solo para mirar sus labios, llenos y apetecibles...

- bella..- susurro

- si?- hice lo mismo, sentía que si hablaba mas fuerte la burbuja que nos envolvía se rompería. no quería eso, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía bien, sentía paz, alegría y deseo

- quiero besarte- susurro nuevamente lanzándome nuevamente ese aroma dulzón que solo el tenia, haciendo que las locas mariposas de mi estomago se fueran multiplicando y revolotearan mas rápido

- pu...- no me dejo terminar ni una sola de las dos palabras que tenia planeado formular, simplemente arremetió contra mis labios y yo no me quite. ¡ni loca!, comenzó lentamente pero poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel hasta que llego al punto en que nuestras lenguas se tocaron, laboreándose mutuamente. Subí mi mano hasta su cabello el cual siempre me incitaba a tocarlo pero que hasta ahora me atrevía a hacerlo, lo jale mas hacia mi, hasta que ya no fue posible debido a que me encontraba acostada en el suelo, la gravedad haría su trabajo, me dispuse a disfrutar del beso hasta que la cachorra me comenzó a ladrar.

Nos separamos y observamos a la cachorra, la cual ahora se encontrando jalando mi blusa con su diminuta mandíbula a pesar de que Edward era el que estaba encima de mi..

- creo que esta enojada- se río Edward levantándose y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo

- wow!- me reí- creo que esta celosa!, le gustas Edward- le di un codazo de broma y después me dirigí a la pequeña- lo siento muchachita, yo lo vi primero- la acaricie- consíguete a alguien de tu misma especie...aunque- voltee a ver a Edward juguetonamente- es normal que te confundas...

- hey!..- me levanto y me alejo de mi mascota para después dirigirle unas palabras- yo también lo siento... pero si me hubieras dicho antes no me tendría que conformar con bella- la acaricio y me miro con su sexy sonrisa juguetona

- tonto- me cruce de brazos y después me abrazo por la cintura- porque siempre tengo que perder en las conversaciones sarcásticas- me queje- en todo tienes que ser perfecto?- dije volteándome hacia él

- así que crees que soy perfecto?- olisqueo mi cabello evitando que mi cabeza funcionara

- si..Digo no!- sonreí- bueno, eres un perfecto idiota- sonreí nuevamente orgullosa. _Toma eso Sr. tengo el ego mas grande_

El hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una hermosa carcajada. Si ahora lo admito!, ahora que se que me gusta es mas fácil pensar algunas cosas sin regañarme a mi misma

- pero al fin y al cabo perfecto- respondió en mi oreja

Rodee los ojos y lo golpee en el pecho a manera de juego- cállate y bésame idiota- y nuevamente nos fundimos en el tierno beso pero ligeramente apasionado que solo Edward podía dar... estupido perfeccionista..

* * *

**Dejenmee sabeer qe les parecioo!! porfavoor? jeje :)**

**Gracias x todoo C: **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Edward me acompaño hasta mi casa mientras cargaba a rudi y la acariciaba, ahora eran buenos amigos.

-mejor dámela- estire mis brazos- después no querrá vivir conmigo

-oh, por favor, sigues celosa de tu perrita?- entrecerré los ojos

- ¡claro que no!, mas bien estoy celosa de ti, ¡yo soy su ama! Se supone que debe quererme mas a mi- me señale y seguí caminando con Edward a mi lado.- aunque… si mis padres no me dejan conservarla…- sonreí mirándolo- tu podrías cuidarla ¡Perfecto!- levante a rudi – ya tienes un hogar B pequeña..

-¡espera! ¿Que?, a mi madre no le gustan los perros, dice que son sucios y pulgosos. Lo siento.

- ¡demonios! Acaso hay una escuela para mamas donde les enseñan todas esas cosas? O se reprograman una vez que quedan embarazadas?... son tan…. Ugh!.. Nunca seré madre

-nunca digas nunca- dijo divertido

Fruncí el ceño hacia Edward- ¡nunca!... nunca, nunca, nunca…- comencé a decirlo muchas veces- que tiene de malo decir NUNCA?- pregunte poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra a propósito.

- por que mi tía dijo lo mismo y ahora tiene 5 hijos…. Y esta embarazada- agrego al final

- pues… a mi no me pasara, ¡y ya calla!, déjame pensar en lo que le diré a mis padres- continúe caminando mientras murmuraba para mi misma millones de razones por las cuales debía conservar a mi mascotita.

-Llegamos- escuche decir a Edward- espero que ya tengas una cuartada, tus padres están en la ventana

-oh, aun no tengo nada!- exclame y le pase a rudi a Edward- escóndanse- entre a la casa con la mejor cara de 'todo iba bien' .

-Hola- dije sonriente y nerviosa- ¿como están familia!...-.

-¡ Hey bells!..Como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto mi padre mirando con sospecha cada uno de mis movimientos, coloque mi mochila sobre el sofá y saque un cuaderno de ella al azar

-oh, bien! El profesor de algebra me puso dos puntos por corregirlo en un problema…era tan lógico- rodee los ojos, me senté en el sillón con el cuaderno en mi regazo y comencé a 'resolver' unos problemas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como mi madre le lanzaba una mirada de confusión y orgullo a mi padre.

-genial hija! Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, nos alegra que comiences a ser mas responsable, y tu cuarto! jamás había visto el piso.-comento mi madre.

-siento haberme tardado, creo que era mi época de rebeldía o algo por el estilo, ahora me siento….-tome un profundo respiro- renovada- y finalice con una sonrisa

-eso es muy bueno…ahora iré a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer- mi madre se fue casi saltando de la felicidad hacia la cocina, me sentí algo culpable, tal ves debería ser una mejor hija.

-¿belly?- escuche a mi padre

- ¿si papi?- voltee a verlo con toda la inocencia posible en mis rostro, parpadee mas veces de lo normal

-¿a caso crees que no se que tramas algo?-entrecerró los ojos- ¿quién era el chico? ¿Y el perro que traía en los brazos?

- es mi amigo.. y es su perrito

- y porque su perro despertó a las 6 de la mañana aquí encima de _m_i sofá y comiéndose _mi_ rebanada de pastel?- abri mis ojos de par en par.

-¿eso hiso?...digo… no se de lo que estas hablando- me cruce de brazos- creo que estabas soñando o la insulina te causo algún efecto secundario - respondí a la defensiva y después sonreí – y tu… que hacías a media noche en el sofá comiendo pastel, ¿eh?- entrecerré mis ojos- ¡eres diabético!… oh…- abrí mas mis ojos- comes dulce cuando mamá no te ve, cierto? Papi…

-yo..no…quiero decir que se comió el pastel de tu madre…- comencé a asentir con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡demonios! Siempre me ha gustado lo dulce, y no dejare de comerlo ahora….por favor no le digas a tu madre

- papá no debes hacerlo, esto te pasa por abusar del dulce cuando eras joven, he aquí las consecuencias. ummm que mal que mal….. Mama se sentirá _tan _decepcionada-cante divertida y después suspire- te prometo no decirle nada si tu me prometes que no le dirás acerca de rudi, la convencerás de dejarme conservarla y que jamás volverás a comer dulce por las noches

-trato hecho- me dio la mano

- te estaré vigilando querido padre- sonreí –oh, viene mi madre, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- me levante de mi asiento y me escondí de tras de una pared para escuchar todo.

-¿querida?- comenzó mi padre

- ¿si cielo?

- no crees que bella esta muy diferente?, creo que ahora es tan…. Responsable- dijo con un tonito burlón

-si lo he notado, estoy tan feliz por eso- sonrió renee mientras ponía unos platos en la mesa- aunque…. Crees que este tramando algo?- abrí mi boca ofendida

- no, yo creo que enserio cambio, no crees que deberíamos no se, pre.. pre… premiarla?- pregunto forzadamente, rodee los ojos

- mmmm….no lo se…¿ Que propones Charlie?

- tal ves….. Comprarle un perrito

- yo creo que…. No, aun no esta lista, por dos días que se ha portado bien no quiere decir que sea 100% responsable y capaz de cuidar a un ser viviente…. Recuerda lo que paso con los conejos

De pronto sentí una patada en mi estomago al recordar lo que había pasado con ronnie y puqui, los desafortunados conejitos que yo había elegido.

-oh… ¿pero que tiene de malo? Era una niña-

- tenía 13 años, los rapo, los vistió como princesitas, olvidaba alimentarlos, casi los hecha a la lavadora y ni siquiera tenía dos días con ellos- golpee mi frente, jamás me dejarían conservar a rudi. Mi padre ya no dijo nada, solo volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba y se encogió de hombros. Hora del plan B

- mamá!, tengo que salir a buscar trabajo, ahora vuelvo

- ¿no comerás?...

- no tengo hambre!...- y salí a la calle - Edward!, donde estas?

- ¿lo hiciste?- escuche que alguien pregunto desde arriba de un árbol, di un brinco del susto y le arroje una piedra. Escuche chillar a rudi

- oh… que mala puntería- se burlo Edward

- demonios, otra ves lo siento rudi, y tu que haces allí arriba, baja ahora mismo- dando un salto ágil aterrizó frente a mi.

- hola preciosa- me acorralo en el árbol y me beso- ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?- pregunto seductoramente

- estuviste navegando en albañ?, eres tan tonto- dije riéndome- pero eres mi tonto

. Así es… y estoy orgulloso de eso…creo- dijo divertido.- ¿y ahora que tienes en mente?

-Alice- Edward abrió sus ojos de par en par. Creo que rudi hiso lo mismo

-¿estas segura?- asentí derrotada


End file.
